Shooting Gallery (One-Shot)
by RigTim
Summary: Yuuko, Mio, Mai, and Nano are hanging at the summer festival. A stuffed octopus from a shooting gallery stand caught Yuuko's eye, and they all try to win it for her.


Yuuko, Mio, Mai, and Nano decided to hang together at the summer festival this year, all wearing flashy new kimonos. Because of the ridiculous numbers of stands and attractions, there were many things to do. The girls wanted to do everything. However, knowing they couldn't possibly do all that in one day, they decided to do as many things as they can.

After stuffing themselves with numerous amounts of fried food at various stalls, all four girls went to the games area. The most popular place to be was the shooting gallery. Many participants tried to knock down the targets to win prizes, but only few were successful. One prize that caught Yuuko's eye was a large stuffed octopus.

"Look, look! I wanna win that one!", exclaimed Yuuko, excitedly. Oohs and aahs were heard from Mio and Nano, while Mai looked at it in her own stoic version of awe. The brown-haired idiot felt confident. "I'm going to win that octopus, and if I can't get it, you girls gotta help me!"

"Eh?" Mio questioned Yuuko's antics. "Why do we have to be dragged into this?"

"Oh come on, Mio," said Nano, "It will be fun! It's not often that we play in a shooting gallery, right Mai?"

Mai adjusted her glasses and let out a strange threatening aura. She took on the presence of a seriously trained assassin, much to the other girls' horror.

"L-let's not get carried away, Mai-chan...", said Yuuko, feeling scared. However, that fearful state was relinquished when she got a closer glimpse of that octopus she wants so dearly.

Running up to the stand, Yuuko handed the old man running the gallery a 100-yen bill. "Oji-san! I want that octopus!"

Chuckling at her excitement, the old man took the money and gave Yuuko her rifle. "Alright, miss, you get ten shots. If you can break five plates and jars, you win a small prize. However, if you can break or knock down that target in the back, you can win that octopus!"

Yuuko was determined, but later felt a state of dread after realizing the target the old man was referring to. It was a small ceramic coffee mug that was settled at the VERY back of the shooting range, far behind the assortment of cheap china plates and other pottery sets. Steeling her heart, she held the rifle and took aim.

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG, BANG*_

 _*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG click click click*_

Somehow, Yuuko not only missed her target, but everything in the gallery as well. No sounds of plates breaking, pottery smashing, nothing. Visibly shaken, Yuuko handed back the rifle to the old man and walked over to the girls. She gave them the largest, most teary puppy-dog eyes she could give, as she non-verbally pleaded them to try and win that beloved octopus from the stand. Mio sighed, walked over to the stand, paid for ten shots, and took aim.

 _*BANG, BANG, BANG*_

 _*crash*_

 _*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

 _*crash crash*_

 _*BANG BANG click click click*_

Mio hit some china and pottery, but could not get enough to win a prize, nor was she able to break the coffee mug to win the octopus. Next up, it was Mai. Silently and calmly, she took aim from the rifle...

 _*BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash. BANG, crash.*_

"Wow, amazing!", said the old man, clapping. "You got ten plates in a row! You win this special prize!" He handed Mai a medium-sized stuffed shark. Turning to the girls, she walked over and was welcomed with applause from each of them.

"Congrats, Mai! I didn't know you were a sharpshooter!", Mio exclaimed excitedly.

"That's so cool! I wonder if Hakase would like that shark...", wondered Nano.

Without missing a beat, Mai handed Nano the stuffed shark, nodding at the robot's thought. Looks like she did have Hakase in mind after all.

Yuuko was also happy for Mai's success, but... she still longed for that octopus. Nano took notice of this.

"You still want that octopus, don't you, Aioi-san?" Nano sounded very caring in her words. Yuuko nodded wordlessly. At this, Nano handed the stuffed shark back to Mai and went to the stand. She handed the old man a 100-yen bill.

"Okay, miss, you know the drill." He handed the rifle to Nano, but before he could extend his arms for her to grab it, Nano politely interrupted, holding her hand up.

"Oh, I won't be needing that, sir." There was a strange unseen side to her. "Please, step aside."

Confused, the old man complied and moved over for her. Exhaling and closing her eyes, Nano held out her arm and pointed her fist at the pottery assortment in the shooting gallery. Gaining her composure, she quickly tensed, opened up her eyes in a fiery rage, and opened her pellet gun that opened from her fist.

 _ ***PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW***_

The old man ducked and covered, while Yuuko, Mio, and many others around panicked in shock at the sight of Nano using her robotic arm gun to wipe out everything in the gallery from sight. Mai looked on in curiosity.

 _ ***PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW, PEW, PEW, PEW...***_

All of the pottery and targets turned to dust. Smoke came from the barrel of Nano's gun. She brought it to her mouth and blew the smoke trail off, then disposed it back into her wrist. Smiling with cheer and satisfaction, she joyfully turned towards the old man, pointing at the prizes with a giggle.

"Oji-san, I'll have the lot, please."

The girls spent the rest of their day at the festival in peace while carrying wagons filled with stuffed animals, including Yukko's now-owned special large stuffed octopus.


End file.
